chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Devil
Mr. Devil 'is a fantasy book released on March 1, 2018. Summary * ''When your boyfriend falls terminally ill, you make a deal to save him: spend the rest of your life together or surrender your soul to Hell. * Then you discover your boyfriend is cheating on you, so do you break up with him? The Devil comes to collect his prize...you. * Transported to Hell, you face difficult choices that determine whether you will survive fire and brimstone, fallen angels, and hot gossip. * And more importantly, can you find everlasting love, not in Heaven or on Earth, but with Mr. Devil himself? Chapters '''Chapter 1: The Deal When your boyfriend Reese falls terminally ill, charming stranger Andrew, who claims to be the Devil, offers you a deal. Will you risk your eternal soul to save Reese's life? Chapter 2: The Truth You discover Reese has been keeping a terrible secret from you. Will you break up with him and submit to the terms of your deal with Mr. Devil? Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell Andrew whisks you away from Earth to his castle in Hell and makes it clear you will spend the rest of your life in a Kingdom full of fire and brimstone. Can you adjust to sleeping in Mr. Devil's bed? Chapter 4: The Date Andrew proves to be a romantic Devil. He pulls together a date for you two more perfect than any you'd ever been on with Reese. Are your feelings toward the Prince of Darkness softening? Chapter 5: Trouble Your relationship with Andrew gets serious. Then you overhear the castle servants' gossip, which reveals that Andrew has deceived you. Will you ever be able to forgive Mr. Devil? Chapter 6: Goodbye You can't stay with Andrew now that you know he lied to you. But a run-in with Reese has you longing for Hell. Will you find it in your heart to forgive Mr. Devil? Chapter 7: Back Together You and Andrew confess that you can't live without each other. But you're mortal and he's the Devil. Can you find a way around the rules that govern Heaven and Hell to be together forever? Chapter 8: The New Deal Andrew's brother, the angel Chris, brokers a deal with the authorities that will allow you and Andrew to be together. But the terms pose a huge risk for Mr. Devil. Will you allow Andrew to accept? Chapter 9: A New Beginning You've got a dream house and your dream Devil, but your goals for this relationship are seriously tested. Will you and Andrew ever see eye-to-eye on the future? Chapter 10: He is Back You convince Mr. Devil to take you out on the town. You're having a lovely time until your ex shows up. Can he ruin your night and your life in one fell swoop? Chapter 11: Run You and Mr. Devil find yourselves on the run from fallen angel Reese. Will you escape his evil clutches, or is this the end? Chapter 12: The Test Back in Hell, worry about Reese coming after you again gets you physically ill. Or is something else making you sick? 'Chapter 13: Miracle of Birth' It's go time for Emily and Chris. Can witnessing the birth of their child calm your own fears about pregnancy and parenthood? Chapter 14: A Day to Remember Mr. Devil has a very important question to ask you. Will your heart and your head agree on your answer? Chapter 15: When You Least Expect It You're newly engaged when your contractions kick in. And that's just the first of many surprises this night holds in store for you... Chapter 16: Trapped Your evil ex Reese thinks he has you right where he wants you. Will you prove him wrong? Chapter 17: Saved You and Mr. Devil escape from your evil ex's clutches once again. But can you recover from the trauma of Reese's latest attack? Chapter 18: Live and Let Live Mr. Devil eases your fears about Reese still being alive. Will you two finally be able to spend eternity together in the peace and quiet of Hell? Chapter 19: Live and Let Die Mr. Devil rescues you from Reese once again, but fails to kill your evil ex. Will you have to take matters into your own hands to preserve your match made in Hell? Trivia * Originally, the book is based on the Wattpad story of the same name. https://www.wattpad.com/story/96691193-mr-devil-re-writing Gallery Mr. Devil Vertical Cover.png|Vertical Cover References Category:Books Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Alena